Server Hack
by Jayfeather Cubed
Summary: He looked at the shelf from his bed. Its digital counter read thirty, and he dreaded tomorrow. BadMinecarfter knew that tomorrow he would have to bring the counter down to twenty-nine. And he knew that it wouldn't be easy He still remembered how he got it like it was yesterday. He remembered it was a night like tonight. A man haunted his dreams, with eyes that were pure white.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I have a story idea!** **I didn't enjoy writing The Forgotten God. I have discontinued it.** **Also,** **I don't own Minecraft or any of the servers mentioned.**

He looked at the shelf from his bed. Its digital counter read thirty, and he dreaded tomorrow. BadMinecarfter knew that tomorrow he would have to bring the counter down to twenty-nine. And he knew that it wouldn't be easy He still remembered how he got it like it was yesterday.

He remembered it was a night like tonight. A man haunted his dreams, with eyes that resembled white quartz. His name was Herobrine. The man seemed angry. "You. I have been waiting more than a millennium. I must punish you, for it is your fault I'm like this."

"uh sorry," typed BadMinecrafter "but I havent done anything to u. I didnt even know u existed till a second ago."

Herobrine's eyes glowed brighter. "Ignorant fool! Its not always about you!"

He angrily shoved a brown box into BadMinecrafter's hands. It had a digital thirty on it, which BadMinecrafter somehow knew was a counter.

"BadMinecrafter, I'm sure you already know how it works." And he was right. BadMinecrafter already knew how this device worked. Then he woke up, with the knowledge that it's count would start in two days. That was yesterday.

Somehow so quickly, the night was over. His real hand clutching the mouse tight, he left clicked the box. The world swirled around him, and he gained his senses with a shovel in his hand. His square hand. He wasn't surprised though. Somehow he knew this would happen. He felt snow under his shoes, and instantly recognized everything about this server.

LifeBoat Spleef

.net

19132

Players were everywhere. But for them, this was a game. For him, it was real. The line was drawn between life and death. If he fell into the lava below, the pain would be real, and so would be the death. He gulped. The message below read "Match will begin in 3..." 2. 1.

He shot forward blindly, sticking his shovel into the ground. Blocks broke, and snow flew everywhere. Someone charged toward him breaking blocks around him, but he just hopped backward and broke the blocks below his enemy, allowing them to fall. It was different. He wouldn't have been able to do this in the real world. But he was in Minecraft, and he was a player. He was basically an NPC.

He looked up, realizing, only about three or four players remained. They looked at him, and it occurred to him they were teamed. They swarmed at him, breaking blocks around him. He dodged, trying to break the blocks below them. They moved to fast. He began to pick up speed, and he didn't know how he was doing it. Then he realized he wasn't faster. His oppenents were slower. It was like they were in slow motions. In one gracious swipe with his spade, the blocks below them were gone. They began to fall. One of them took out the block below him, and he fell...

They landed in the lava first, and died. He had won! He was back in the real world in seconds, his hand on the mouse. He was back in his Minecraft world. That's when he saw them. The team was in his Minecraft house, observing the box, which now branded a digital twenty-nine. He typed in chat "log off for tonight and we'll talk about this tommorow." He hoped they spoke english and were in the right timezone. A message popped up in the chat box. "ok." Then three more. "kk," "kay," "sure." And with that, BadMinecrafter smiled and logged off.

 **So, did you like it? The servers are based off of MCPE servers, which I do play on. So if you see a player named BAD_MINECRAFTER, remember to say hi. The names aren't identical because in all caps makes it look weird. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello folks! Chapter 2! Let me cut to the chase: I don't own Minecraft or any of the servers listed (Though you probably know that), nor do I own any Legend Of Zelda references (There are some). Read on! Comment if you liked it and if you didn't, please tell me why so I can improve.**

BadMinecrafter sat down at his desk with his computer in front of him. The tips of his fingers were pruned and resembled raisins after washing dishes. He was assigned more chores by his mother than the usual child was due to the absence of his father. He never knew his father; He was gone before BadMinecrafter knew him. He never his father, only he did wonder from time to time how his life would be different with his dad.

He had tried to ask his mother about the details of his father countless times, and countless times she would say he was handsome. He figured him and his father looked alike because he doesn't resemble much of his mom. Plus his mom called him handsome, like she called his father.

BadMinecrafter logged onto Minecraft and spawned in his house. One of the four from yesterday was in the room. She appeared to be waiting. A message appeared in chat. "The others r coming."

"How r u here? Any of u? Im not even online."

She looked at the box. "Idk but I think it must have somethin 2 do with this."

Suddenly they were joined by two others. One turned to the girl. "Exo10 couldnt make it. He said 2 fill him in on everything."

BadMinecrafter looked around at this group. "Leave. Dont come back. Im in a dangerous situation. No 1 needs to get hurt."

"Bad, im ShadowEcho," the girl typed "Call me Echo." Her skin appeared to be a girl with an enderman's eye, and part of her skin had endermen's darkness on it. Another player stepped forward. His skin appeared to be a man in a suit of futuristic gear. "Im Techno915. Everyone calls me Tech." The third man stepped forward. "Im HyruleWarrior, and 1 of our members is not here. Hes Exo10."

"So now u now our names. Were now friends, so we cant leave u with that box." Echo typed. "Talk."

BadMinecrafter sighed. "I really dont know but herobrine is my enemy for some reason and puts me in deathmatches on servers. If I die here, I die in the real world. Now I gtg but let that sink in till tomorrow. Bye now."

And with that, he logged off.

 **I know there wasn't much action, and there will be next chapter, but pay attention to everything you read here, because its all important. Bye now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry this was posted later than I intended... I try to post every Saturday, US eastern time. Sorry if you are in a different time zone because I may be posting Sunday or Friday. Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft nor do I own the servers used for story in this chapter. I also don't own any of The Legend of Zelda. Read on!**

BadMinecrafter stared at the 29. It loomed in front of him, ominous and dangerous. He gulped. What challenges would he have to face this time? He shook the thoughts from his head. _Think positive_. He tapped it, waiting to be teleported to the server. He suddenly found himself in what looked like a farm. He looked down to discover he was a hay bale.

He groaned as he realized where he was.

 _Block Hunt_

 _.net_

 _19132_

He halfheartedly walked to a pile of hay bales. Then he noticed something. Or rather, _someone_. Next to him was ShadowEcho. He messaged her.

"[Me-ShadowEcho] what r u doing here?!"

"[ShadowEcho-Me] idk I wuz tped here. It doesnt look like anyone else wuz tped. Duz this mean I can die here?"

"[Me-ShadowEcho] u probably can die... I dont think more than two people can come to these servers like this... lets hide in a better place or they will know right away that were here. Follow me"

He led up to ladder that went to the roof of a barn. He remembered what his brother told him, before the accident. People rarely look up. He waited and watched as the hunters were released. They found alot of blocks. In a couple of seconds, only two blocks remained; him and Echo.

BadMinecrafter whipped around because he heard footsteps and the sound of ladders being climbed.

"Echo run!" he typed. They bolted in opposite directions, jumping off the roof. He dashed right between two hunters, veering left to dodge a third. He glanced at the timer. 30 seconds left. Still two blocks alive. He kept running blindly, numb with terror. If one of these hunter got one of them, they would be murderers, and they wouldn't even know it. They would have thought they were just playing the game.

Suddenly it was over, just as suddenly as it started. He had somehow survived. But did Echo? He looked around the room, relieved to find her standing behind him. Without saying a word, they logged off.

 **Yep... Chapter 3, done! Leave me a comment, please. If you didn't like it, please give me constructive** **criticism.** **I always like that.** **Tell me if you have any theories as to whats going on. Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And again my chapter gets posted late! Sorry, but I didn't have time yesterday to type it up. Well here it is: I don't own Minecraft or any servers associated with it, nor do I own the one miniscule Legend of Zelda reference (what stinks is that there is only one but I have to keep putting it in the disclaimer). Oh! I almost forgot! I have news. To some, this won't matter, but anyway, I will be writing a WARRIORS fanfiction and possibly a cross-over with Minecraft. I may have to only post one every Saturday, but I don't know. I haven't posted the story yet, but it should come up around next Saturday US Eastern time.**

28\. Such a small number, yet it seemed so big to BadMinecrafter. 28 more challenges. He gulped and tapped the box displaying this menacing number. Instantly he was warped to a glass box.

 _Skywars_

 _.net_

 _19132_

He looked around. Someone here was probably one of his "allies" (not by choice). He squinted as he noticed a name that seemed vaguely familiar; Exo10. _Nah. Probably just and unknown YouTuber that I somehow heard of._

Suddenly the floor below BadMinecrafter disappeared and he was left to fall. His stomach lurched as he made out the shape of a floating island through the clouds, and he was heading straight for it. He closed his eyes, expecting a deadly fall, but found he floated down like a speck off dust.

He landed on a tree with a chest on top. Looking around, he noticed everyone had their own identical island, with an island in the middle. The center island was stocked with chests. He opened his chest and found an iron axe and a chainmail chestplate, along with a stack off cobblestone and some potatoes that had been cooked. It was all he needed to win. He hopped onto his island.

Players were already at center, looting chests and competing for better gear by pushing each other off into the void. He began building a bridge toward the neighboring island instead, and found he was being pelted by snowballs. He began to build faster, until he reached the island. He found Exo10 there, hesitating. BadMinecrafter grabbed his axe and chopped at The enemy.

Exo10 dodged barely. "badminecrafter wut r u doing?07 R u trying to kill me?" he put into chat. BadMinecrafter figured it was a trick to distract him so he continued to attack, noticing only five players left. Then he saw Exo10 listed in the chat, and realized who this player was. He stopped his assault.

"Exo! U werent present at our meeting were u? I didnt realize it wuz u. sorry."

That's when he noticed a player on a bridge building toward them. Closer. Closer. BadMinecrafter prepared for attack. Then suddenly Exo threw a snowball at the player, sending him down to the void. 3 players left. Then BadMinecrafter felt a pain in his back. A sword was in his back. He spun around to see the last player left wielding the weapon. He brought up his axe and sliced through the player, ending the battle. Then everything went black..

He awoke in a hospital bed. His mother was there, along with a boy he had never seen...

 **A simple "To be continued..." should work for this ending, so:**

 **T** **o be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Komenesai! (Japanese for sorry... I probably spelled that wr** **o** **ng...) I said Saturday... now its** **Wednesday** **... I'm doomed never to post on time... I have to say that from now on, just look for a post at the end of the week; don't look for one on Saturday.** **Also, My WARRIORS story won't come up until next week. I will start alternating as well, so a chapter in each story is posted every other week. BUT I will post one shots and etc. to keep you busy while you wait ;-).** **I don't own Minecraft** **(Microsoft)** **or** **The Legend of** **Zelda** **(Nintendo)** **... So chapter time.**

The man was standing in front of the computer monitors. There had to be three or four. The man was displeased. He wore a cloak, with the hood lowered over his face, blocking it. A glow could be detected from beneath his hood.

"They're doing well... Too well. Looks like we'll have to step it up. Let's try this," he growled, and then snapped his fingers.

BadMinecrafter looked at his mom. "Who's that?" he asked, pointing his thumb at the boy, who looked to be BadMinecrafter's age. His mom looked like she was comfortable near him, so he wasn't a complete stranger.

"This is your cousin, Evan. My sister just moved here from Oklahoma, and this is her son. I'll let you get acquainted," and with that, she exited the room.

"Ah, BadMinecrafter, glad to meet you, though I believe we've met before... Remember Exo10?"

BadMinecrafter nearly choked on his own spit. "Your Exo? Wait, how are both of us here, anyway? How did we both win Skywars?"

Exo bore a proud look. "Well, I read a book where two people nearly killed themselves so they could win together... So I jumped off a cliff. You fell with me... The computer shut down because it didn't know who would win, and we both lived." He then tossed BadMinecrafter a phone. "Minecraft should work on there."

Suddenly they were sucked into another place, made of cubes. It appeared to be a castle that they were in. It was night, and the throne was empty. There was an armor stand with a diamond helmet and a diamond sword on it.

They walked outside. Mobs were everywhere, killing any NPC they came across. A man, who looked of royal descent, was running thorugh the mobs toward the castle. Exo's face went pale.

"I know where we are, and it isn't a server... This is Fallen Kingdom."

 **Since I didn't want to spoil it, I'm typing this at the end. I don't own Fallen Kingdom, CaptainSparklez owns it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Minecraft... Microsoft does. I also don't own Fallen Kingdom... CaptainSparklez and TryHardNinja (I forgot to mention him last time) own it.**

"How? Don't we have to survive servers?" BadMinecrafter asked, mainly to himself. He glanced at the corner of his "screen" and noticed a counter. "What's this for?" He turned to Exo10.

"I think we need to slay a certain amount of mobs... I would guess only two because that is how many the king slays at any point in the video," Exo replied.

"Only two? Two each? That's easy."

Exo shook his head. "There are tons of mobs. We could easily get overwhelmed..." He walked inside the castle. "There's armor here," He said in front of an armor stand. He took the diamond helmet and the sword, leaving BadMinecrafter a diamond chestplate. But there was only one sword... so Bad had nothing to use as a weapon.

As they pondered the problem, a second appeared. Without question, Bad grabbed it, and they set out for their journey. As they got outside, all horror* broke loose. Mobs were everywhere. NPCs were dying. The two jumped into the action. Bad focused on zombies, the easiest of mobs.

He surged towards a horde of them. The rest was a blur. He hit a zombie, which grabbed his sword a used it to fling Bad into Exo, which resulted in Bad and Exo landing on a zombie, and they both got the kill. A witch with a swiftness potion lunged at them, but Exo10 grabbed his blade and pierced it. Then all the mobs burned... The sun was rising!

Exo had gotten two kills and was fading, but BadMinecrafter was trapped with no mobs to kill. Bad was all alone as Exo faded...

That was when he noticed two eyes peering from the darkness. Two WHITE eyes. Herobrine stood before him.

 _Hello, BadMinecrafter. I see your doing... well. Are you having fun playing the game you enjoy PLAYING?!_

Bad squinted. "Why have you been torturing us in these challenges?"

 _Well, your friends aren't meant to be here. They are glitched. But you. This is your punishment._

"What have I done to you-" Bad was kicked by Herobrine. He crashed into a wall. Herobrine began to fly, and dashed at Bad. He took out a diamond scythe and brought it down towards Bad's head. He missed on purpose. It came down an inch from BadMinecrafter's head.

 _If you never existed, Minecraft wouldn't have been a game. He and I would've had it to ourselves._

"You and who?" But this was a fake. Bad had grabbed Herobrine's scythe. He sliced at Herobrine, and stabbed him. Herobrine faded, and Bad's counter went to two. Bad began to leave this world, going home...


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry! I didn't post the last weeks and I'm am so sorry... But I was just so busy these past weeks. This is a busy time of year for a lot of people, so please forgive me! I may not post for awhile... probably a month or two... I have my reasons... The reasons are secret, but you will hopefully like it. I don't own Minecraft or The Legend of Zelda.**

Herobrine sat at his jungle wood desk in Minecraftia, looking at his redstone powered computer. "BadMinecrafter shouldn't have gotten to me like that... I lost focus. How should I punish him?"

Images flashed in his mind of his brother... the traitor. The used to own this game, before it was a game. It was their's. But he had to allow a human to enter this realm. Then she brought more, and they brought more. Then Notch licensed and sold it, and then it swept the human nation. It was one of the most popular games of the time. And the players rampaged, destroyed, killed, and wrecked everything. In Herobrine's attempts to stop them, HE became the bad guy. The enemy. Even his kin treated him like a monster.

Humans are frail. And weak. And inconsiderate. They can't think of the overall picture. That's when Herobrine figured out how to get revenge. Kidnap the one that started this... Her. The one Notch changed next to. The one that made him leave Minecraft to that fool, Jeb.

"Mom, I'm home!" Yelled BadMinecrafter down the hall of his house. No response. He walked down quietly, carefully. The floorboards creaked below him. Where was his mom? She always responded. He entered the kitchen, and smelled something burning. He opened the oven and found burnt brownies. So his mom left in a hurry... or was taken in a hurry. He noticed the brownies where arrange in an odd pattern. They were arranged to spell "H." Only one thing would've done this.

Herobrine. He ran to the landline.

"Exo, get the others. Herobrine has declared 'war' and its up to us to stop him. Call Jeb and tell him everything. Tell him to create a distraction so that no one on Minecraft will know what's going on. Tell him to mess up the game for today. It is April first, so a prank will distract everyone."

Exo responded. "But can't only you and one of us go in the Minecraft world at a time like this?"

"I get the feeling this time is different."


End file.
